Getting Even
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: SASUKE / KAMANOSUKE oneshot. Sasuke guarda ciertos resentimientos hacia Saizou y ha escogido una manera osada de venganza, demostrando que no es tan ingenuo como parece...


_SASUKE / KAMANOSUKE fic_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / non-con / lemon_

* * *

Sasuke se hallaba sentado en la cima de un árbol ubicado muy cerca del castillo de Ueda. Desde ahí podía ver la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en el interior del mismo, en honor a Saizou, por su reciente nombramiento como líder de los Braves. Sasuke también había sido invitado pero, luego de permanecer un rato, se retiró aduciendo que le tocaba patrullar. En verdad no tenía ganas de formar parte del grupo de fans de Saizou. Desde que llegó el ninja Iga a Ueda se había vuelto en el centro de atención e interés de todos cuántos le rodeaban y eso le hizo, de a pocos, albergar resentimiento y rabia contra él.

**Sasuke's POV**

Todos están ahí, alrededor de nuestro *flamante líder*, festejando. A pesar de ser un ninja como yo, no pertenecemos a la misma clase ni nos regimos bajo los mismos principios. Los ninjas Iga no son de fiar, tomemos por ejemplo a Hanzo. Sus métodos y artimañas fueron por demás depravadas. Él no era leal a nadie, ni siquiera a los Tokugawa para los que trabajaba, tan sólo guiado por sus propios intereses personales, haciendo uso de sus subordinados como de herramientas que puede usar y botar. Así son ellos, Saizou no es diferente, aunque ahora clame ser un Brave de Sanada y no un Iga. No puedo confiar en él. Hanzo engañó a Ana, Saizou puede estar haciendo lo mismo con nosotros.

No sólo es Kamanosuke, quien le sigue como perro faldero, el resto también se ha dejado seducir por sus *encantos* (yo no se los veo pero debe tenerlos). Kamanosuke no puede evitarlo naturalmente; es obvio que el chico está encaprichado con el ninja. No me atrevo a decir que está enamorado pues esa clase de obsesión no puede ser amor pero a veces suena como si en verdad lo estuviera. No me llevo bien del todo con Kamanosuke pero me da rabia que Saizou se aproveche de esto, de sus sentimientos, para satisfacer sus propios placeres carnales. Aunque frente a los demás se muestra molesto por las escenas que le hace Yuri, le he pescado en varias ocasiones fornicando con el chico a escondidas en el bosque. Obsceno!

Izanami es otra de sus víctimas. La sacerdotisa es muy pura e inocente para saber lo que ocurre. Es justo la clase de mujer que me gustaría tener a mi lado, alegre, divertida y delicada, pero para mi mala fortuna, ella está enamorada de Saizou. Es tan sólo un enamoramiento propio alguien tan joven, pues ella es impresionable y Saizou fue quien la salvó; es algo inocente que debería pasar pronto pero el Iga no la deja ir. No le basta con tener a Kamanosuke en su cama (figurativamente hablando), también desea tener a la dulce chica entre sus brazos. Degenerado!

Lord Sanada es un caso aparte. Antes de que Saizou llegara, sólo nos tenía a mí y a Rokuro. Kakei-san siempre iba y venía así que, después de su leal paje, yo era su hombre de confianza y mejor guerrero. Sin embargo, desde la llegada del ninja Iga sólo tiene ojos para él, le ha nombrado líder! Saizou es a quien llama ahora para hablar de asuntos importantes; Saizou es a quien busca para planear estrategias y por protección; Saizou es a quien lleva consigo fuera de Ueda; confía tanto en Saizou y sus habilidades que está convencido que es el único que puede ayudar a Izanami y ganar esta guerra. Ha usurpado mi lugar! No me quedaba otra que aceptar su nombramiento si así lo deseaba mi Lord a pesar de estar en esacuerdo. Ladrón!

Cuando hay algún problema, todos los demás acuden a él por ayuda, como si él tuviera todas las respuestas! salvo Jinpachi porque es nuevo…..de hecho, el pirata no parece muy vinculado con lo que se propone Sanada más bien parece interesado con las circunstancias…..Verónica dice que es muy buen amo así que eso es suficiente para que pueda confiar en él. Hace semanas que estoy planeando una manera de vengarme, de devolver las cosas a como eran antes, a como deberían ser, pero debo tener paciencia, el momento no ha llegado todavía.

* * *

Hubo un ataque sorpresa al castillo a cargo de un grupo vinculado a Leyesu. La batalla fue dura pero salimos victoriosos claro que con algunos heridos. De todos, Kamanosuke fue el más afectado. Por ayudar a Saizou quien claramente estaba siendo superado por su adversario, el pelirrojo fue impactado por una lanza en el muslo izquierdo y una flecha en el brazo derecho. Rokuro curó sus heridas y dijo que se iba a recuperar pronto. Saizou, en vez de agradecerle, le reprochó haber intervenido en su pelea y encima haber conseguido que le hiriesen. Desalmado! Cómo puede decir esas cosas? Tuvieron una pelea y cada uno se fue por su lado. Kamanosuke se fue a tomar y ha vuelto hace poco, de madrugada, encerrándose en su cuarto. Saizou le vio entrar, desde lejos, pero no fue a buscarle…..les he visto pelear antes, no irá a buscarle hasta la mañana para satisfacer sus bajos instintos.

Después de pensarlo mucho, sé lo que tengo que hacer, lo he sabido desde hace días pero no me he atrevido a actuar ni tampoco he tenido la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Ahora es el momento. Saizou es un amante posesivo y egoísta. A pesar de que no quiere ninguna relación seria con Kamanosuke, le ha prohibido al chico meterse con otros hombres. Aoba me lo dijo. Yuri aceptó sin pensarlo por su puesto. Por más que sé que Yuri va a sufrir mucho con lo que pienso hacer, es lo mejor para él alejarse de alguien tan tóxico…..es lo mejor para mi también.

Desde el árbol en que me hallo sentado puedo ver la delgada figura de Kamanosuke a través de la ventana de su cuarto. Está recostado en su futón, durmiendo apaciblemente. Es el único momento en que le puedo ver tan relajado. A pesar de su pelea con el ninja, el alcohol siempre consigue hacerle dormir, no necesita tomar mucho para eso. Ha regresado de madrugada, ya faltan escasas 3 horas para que amanezca. Disparo el dardo que tengo preparado hace días ya, y le impacta justo en el cuello. Kamanosuke abre muy grande los ojos y se lleva la mano al cuello, pero sin llegar a retirarse el dardo. Se destapa e intenta arrastrarse a la puerta pero sus movimientos se detienen de pronto, quedando de espaldas a mí, inmóvil. He usado un potente tranquilizante muscular, muy usado por mi clan. Está consciente sólo que no puede ni podrá mover un solo músculo por lo menos hasta dentro de dos horas.

Desciendo del árbol y entro sigilosamente por su ventana, oculto entre las sombras. Como sus ojos deben estar aún abiertos, deslizo mi brazo por detrás de su cabeza hasta su cara y le bajo los párpados. No podrá abrirlos por más que lo desee, de todas maneras se los vendo con una tela negra. Retiro cuidadosamente el dardo de su cuello. Le cojo del hombro para darle la vuelta y tenerle recostado en el futón boca arriba. Metódicamente, retiro sus prendas de vestir una a una, primero la parte superior y luego sus pantalones. No sólo quedo maravillado por lo suave que es su piel sino por su belleza en general. No le había dado importancia a su aspecto físico antes….A pesar de estar cubiertos su brazo y pierna con vendajes (los cuales dejo en su sitio), se ve lindo….como una muñeca. Uno pensaría que no puede sentir nada de lo que le hago por su inmovilidad pero el ligero aumento de su respiración es indicativo de que sí lo siente, y es más, está alterado por ello.

Yace desnudo frente a mi…es una visión encantadora. Ya veo qué encuentra Saizou de atractivo en este muchachito pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en ello. Ha llegado el momento de actuar….

**Normal POV**

Sasuke se retira los guantes y el gorro que lleva en la cabeza. Ha repasado varias veces lo que tiene que hacer pero al estar frente a frente con su víctima le resulta complicado. Aunque Kamanosuke sea muy lindo, se trata de un hombre…..ahora que le tiene desnudo frente a sí está completamente convencido de que en verdad ES un hombre. Recuerda lo bien que se sintió el roce con la suave piel del chico así que empieza con eso para entrar en ambiente. Casi tímidamente, como explorando, lleva su mano al pecho de Yuri, sobando la blanca piel despacio, descendiendo hasta el abdomen.

"Es suave como la piel de una mujer, tierna…se sentirá así tocar a Izanami?" pensaba algo sonrojado Sasuke. Su mano continuó explorando ahora con más confianza, apretujando un poco la piel de los muslos, insistentemente. "Si hago más presión, dejaré una marca fácilmente….es tan delicado." Pensaba entusiasmado Sasuke, pues eso era lo que buscaba, dejar marcado el cuerpo de Yuri para que Saizou le viera. Ya más exaltado, presionó con más fuerza la piel de los muslos, subiendo de nuevo hasta el pecho, clavando sus uñas un poco, pellizcando un poco aquí y allá, dejando las huellas rojizas de su labor.

"Sabrá-sabrá tan bien como se siente?" este pensamiento hizo ruborizar más al ninja, aunque no hubiese nadie que pudiese verle hacerlo. Con arrojo, Sasuke llevó su boca hasta el pecho del chico, besuqueando y succionando la blanca piel, cada vez con mayor ahínco, envalentonado por el calor que ahora recorría su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó uno de los pezones en su boca, mordisqueando la punta y lamiendo la aureola sin descanso hasta dejarlo erecto. Yuri no movió un músculo, no podía, tan sólo dejaba salir el aire con más fuerza de su boca entreabierta cada vez que el ninja le daba una atención en especial *vigorosa*.

Sasuke decidió dar el siguiente paso. Levantó la cara para ver al chico con detenimiento. Su posición no había variado como era de esperarse, pero sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas. Las marcas que había dejado en la tersa piel eran por demás pequeñas, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Volviendo a enfocarse en su misión, separó las piernas de Yuri, que estaban dobladas por las rodillas, teniendo cuidado con su extremidad lastimada, y se colocó entre sus muslos. Mordió con fuerza pero sin romper piel, el interior de los muslos, varias veces, besando casi desesperadamente las marcas de dientes que dejaba. Dejó también un par de marcas en su abdomen y unas más en el pecho plano del chico, haciendo que Yuri dejara salir –a pesar de estar paralizado- el más ligero gruñido, muy bajito para ser considerado así. Sería de placer? El ninja creía que sí y eso llevaba más sangre a la región baja de su abdomen.

Sasuke quedó satisfecho con su labor pero faltaba algo más. Las veces en que había observado a Saizou y Yuri tener sexo, el ninja Iga había puesto especial interés en marcar el cuello de Kamanosuke…..tenía un fetichismo por los cuellos, llegó a pensar Sasuke. Era claro lo que tenía que hacer entonces. Cogió la cara de Yuri por el mentón y le echó de lado, dejando expuesto su largo cuello. Sasuke se reclinó hacia adelante, oliendo sin querer el intoxicante aroma que desprendía el cabello del muchachito. "El cabello de Izanami olerá igual de bien?" pensaba casi inmerso en su propia fantasía. Con eso en mente, pasó su lengua por todo el largo del cuello antes de clavar sus dientes en la tierna piel. Pasó varios minutos lamiendo, besando y chupando la zona, dejándose llevar por sus pasiones hasta que la piel se tornó roja e inflamada….

"Ahora luce perfecto…" pensó lascivamente el joven ninja al observar el enorme chupetón que ahora adornaba el cuello del jovencito. En un impulso, llevó sus labios hacia los de Yuri cogiéndole en un apasionado beso…..que no duró mucho. Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y no podía permitirse esa clase de intimidad con el muchachito…..no era a lo que había venido. Era fácil perderse en este túmulo de sensaciones placenteras….más tenía un objetivo.

Sasuke cogió una almohada y la colocó debajo del cuello de Yuri, consiguiendo que su cabeza quede echada hacia atrás, con la boca muy abierta…..esos labios, ahora húmedos e hinchados, le tentaban pero debía resistirse….Kamanosuke era demasiado lindo para su propio bien. El ninja se bajó el pantalón, dejando salir su pene semierecto. Cogiendo la mano de Yuri con la suya, la llevó hasta su falo, enrollando los delgados dedos alrededor de éste y entre los suyos propios. Aunque sus movimientos eran algo tímidos al inicio, tomaron fuerza a medida que pasaba el tiempo, volviéndose más rítmicos, rápidos y enérgicos. Los dedos del chico se sentían deliciosos sobre su piel…..aunque no acostumbraba masturbarse, era la mejor sobada que había recibido en mucho tiempo…y quien se la estaba dando ni siquiera lo hacía a voluntad…..tal vez eso era lo que lo hacía más excitante aún, pensaba Sasuke.

El ninja casi se viene en la mano del chico. Su respiración era agitada pero, gracias a su entrenamiento, no dejaba salir ni una palabra o gemido de su boca. El trabajo de un ninja siempre se hace en silencio. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, la mano de Yuri estaba cubierta de pre-semen, resbaladiza y brillante. Sasuke se posicionó mejor sobre el cuerpo bajo suyo, quedando en cuatro, con su pelvis a la altura de la cara de Yuri, mirando hacia la pared. Así podía imaginar que era Izanami y no Yuri quien estaba por darle una mamada. Nunca haría esto con Izanami, por supuesto, ella era una dama, en cambio Kamanosuke ya se la había chupado a otros tipos, de eso estaba seguro, incluyendo a Saizou. Llevó su pelvis hacia abajo, introduciendo lentamente su falo en la boca del chico…..

Los labios de Kamanosuke se sentían deliciosamente suaves y húmedos alrededor suyo. Sus dientes, una ligera caricia firme sobre su miembro, casi como presionándolo y obligándole a entrar con más fuerza. La lengua del jovencito, aunque inmóvil, masajeaba su falo con cada centímetro más que invadía de esa boca tan sensual. Sasuke se contenía al máximo para no gemir ni venirse en ese momento, cuando la punta de su pene tocó el fondo de la garganta de Yuri. Aunque sabía que por el relajante, Kamanosuke no se atragantaría, ya no le importaba si lo hacía…..se sentía tan bien que no planeaba detenerse.

Con estocadas lentas en un inicio y más violentas y forzadas luego, Sasuke follaba la cara de Yuri con desespero. Podía sentir la respiración agitada y dificultosa del chico contra su bajo vientre, su pequeña nariz hundiéndose en su carne, su barbilla colisionando contra sus testículos cada vez que arremetía contra la caliente cavidad de Yuri, y eso le estaba enloqueciendo. Casi no era consciente de sus acciones. Un movimiento especialmente brusco contra la boca de Kamanosuke hizo que la cabeza de su pene golpeara con fuerza el fondo de la estrecha garganta, provocando un sonido gutural en respuesta que quedó atrapado en la boca llena de Yuri y que hizo estremecer placenteramente a Sasuke, viniéndose ahí mismo. El líquido lechoso llenó toda la cavidad, chorreándose por fuera, derramándose por la comisura de los labios rosados hacia el marcado cuello. Cuando Sasuke retiró su miembro de la boca del chico, parte del líquido también embarró las mejillas de Yuri así como su pecho.

"Está hecho." Pensaba Sasuke mientras miraba el fruto de su labor. Tenía a Yuri exactamente como le quería: marcado y sucio, con signos evidentes de una noche de sexo salvaje. Kamanosuke seguía tan quieto como al inicio, producto del paralizante, pero sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas ahora, lo que le hacía ver más hermoso e inocente ante los ojos de Sasuke. Podía imaginar que simplemente se estaba dejando hacer y que disfrutaba de lo que le hacía a su cuerpo. "Saizou es un salvaje, yo le he visto herir a Kamanosuke durante el sexo. Yo he sido mucho más considerado con él de lo que alguna vez llegará a ser Saizou. Sí,….Yuri debe estarlo disfrutando en el fondo…" pensaba Sasuke, entusiasmado. Sintiendo como una nueva erección se formaba entre sus piernas y animado por estos pensamientos, decidió ir por todo.

Al inicio había decidido dar el asunto por terminado luego de esto, ese era el plan, pero ahora había cambiado de parecer. Sin perder tiempo, cogió la otra mano de Kamanosuke para masturbarse con ella, hasta quedar completamente duro en poco tiempo. Levantó las largas piernas de Yuri hasta que sus muslos tocaron el marcado pecho y su trasero estaba en el aire, y le retuvo ahí. Con su mano libre acarició las redondas caderas y el culo del chico, ávidamente. "Se parece a Ana así…caderas amplias y trasero firme. Siempre imaginé qué sería tocarla….poseerla…." pensaba Sasuke, Metió dos dedos dentro del ano del chico y, al no sentir casi ninguna resistencia, introdujo un tercer dedo para abrir más el canal. El relajante muscular iba a hacer esto más sencillo y cómodo para Yuri, casi no iba a sentir dolor.

Luego de un minuto de preparar al chico, retorciendo y separando sus dedos expertamente, llevó las piernas de Yuri más adelante aún, hasta que sus rodillas quedaron a ambos lados de la cabeza pelirroja. Sasuke se colocó encima de Yuri, casi sentado sobre él cuando, de una sola vez, introdujo todo su falo dentro del chico. Sasuke dio un pequeño gruñido, contenido, mientras que Kamanosuke exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza. Sólo un ligero arrugamiento de su frente indicó lo que sentía respecto a la invasión. "El efecto paralizante está comenzando a desaparecer…..debo darme prisa…"

Sasuke, sin el deseo de restringirse más, entró y salió del cuerpo de Yuri a placer. Sus movimientos aumentaron cada vez más en fuerza y velocidad, casi aplastando a Yuri con su peso, sentado sobre él como estaba. Las paredes blandas y calientes que envolvían su pene, no oponían mucha resistencia, más bien parecía que le invitaban a entrar, atrayéndolo cada vez más dentro del interior del chico, pidiéndole que le poseyera. Y eso mismo hizo Sasuke, asaltando desenfrenadamente el culo del muchachito que varias veces le había sacado de quicio por la forma en que trataba a su mascota. "Nunca olvidarás esto Kamanosuke….de mí" pensaba Sasuke, enterrando su palpitante falo hasta el fondo del estrecho culo de Yuri.

Clavando sus dedos en los muslos del chico para mayor soporte, mirando directamente la cara del pelirrojo cubierta con semen saliendo de su boca, Sasuke embistió con más fuerza contra el cuerpo bajo suyo, aplastando dolorosamente al chico con su peso sin que le importe, hasta venirse dentro de él, jadeando silenciosamente. Yuri sintió como el semen de su atacante le llenaba las entrañas, quemándole. Se sentía humillado por la manera en que le habían tomado, sin siquiera poder defenderse pero a la vez…..esta falta total de poder le hizo sentir un tremendo placer….Sasuke, una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento, salió del cuerpo de Yuri con cuidado, dejando un rastro viscoso a lo largo de sus muslos y nalgas, por entre las cuales chorreaba más del líquido lechoso. Ya más calmado, el ninja se puso de nuevo los guantes y el gorro, se limpió lo mejor que pudo y se subió los pantalones.

Vistió a Kamanosuke de tal manera que se viera desarreglado y dejando al descubierto varias de las marcas en su cuerpo. Le quitó la venda de los ojos y le recostó de lado como siempre le había visto dormir. Olía a sexo y alcohol, y los fluidos que cubrían su cuerpo se secarían dentro de poco…..todo había salido perfectamente bien. Le inyectó una sustancia somnífera que duraría al menos una hora, el tiempo suficiente para que Saizou entre a la habitación y se dé cuenta de lo ocurrido. Sasuke dejó la habitación exactamente como había entrado, por la ventana, sin dejar rastro de su presencia ahí (ser un ninja tenía más de una utilidad), satisfecho no solamente por el sexo y lo que iba a venir, sino por haberle arrebatado a Saizou algo que le pertenecía, de la misma manera en que él le había quitado todo con su sola presencia. Estaban parejos.

Desde lo alto de un árbol, Sasuke vio llegar la mañana. Como lo esperaba, Saizou, con los primeros rayos del sol, fue al cuarto de Kamanosuke para verle luego de su pelea de anoche. Al cabo de unos minutos, luego de que entrara al cuarto, se escucharon gritos. Primero sólo eran los gritos molestos de Saizou pero pronto Yuri también se dejó oír. Minutos más tarde, el ninja Iga salió furioso de la habitación seguido de cerca por un Kamanosuke bastante consternado, exigiéndole que se detuviera…Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa antes de perderse en la espesura del bosque…..el plan había funcionado.

Epílogo

**Sasuke's POV**

Ya han pasado semanas desde que llevara a cabo mi plan. El plan funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba. Como había anticipado, Saizou no creyó nada de lo que le contó Yuri sobre su ataque. Le acusó de haberse acostado con Jinpachi luego de haber estado tomando con él. El pobre idiota, como le vio llegar algo tomado esa noche, inmediatamente relacionó el alcohol y el sexo con el pirata, con quien ya antes Yuri había pasado noches tomando, provocando los celos de Saizou. Qué iluso! Por más que Yuri suplicó y requintó, Saizou le rechazó por completo y aún ahora no quiere verle. Sus inseguridades salieron a flote, y decidió encerrarse en su propia miseria y centrarse en sus labores de líder para mantenerse ocupado.

Hizo exactamente lo que esperaba. Al verse traicionado por quien parecía le adoraba con devoción, Saizou ya no quería ningún tipo de relación con nadie más….por lo menos en el futuro cercano. Paraba molesto y patético. Se cerró más que antes, rechazando incluso las atenciones de Izanami. Al verse rechazada tan injusta y cruelmente, la sacerdotisa vino a mí para que la conforte. Lo que comenzó como una linda amistad, se convirtió pronto en amor y ahora somos pareja. No podría ser más feliz!

Las cosas no resultaron bien para Kamanosuke. Estuvo deprimido por un tiempo para luego convertir esa tristeza en furia. Cuando se cansó de destruir cosas y matar bandidos, volcó su energía extra hacia otros lados. Ante el rechazo rotundo de Saizou y sus falsas acusaciones sobre él y el pirata, Yuri decidió vengarse. Si bien antes no se acostaba con Jinpachi, ahora lo hace. A pesar de que el pirata le ha dejado en claro que no quiere nada serio con él pues "No desea las sobras de Saizou", Yuri sigue acudiendo a él por sexo, dejando que el moreno le tome de las formas más salvajes que haya visto. Jinpachi le complace sin reparos….a pesar de seguir persiguiendo a Ana. No sé cómo pero tiene a Yuri *amarrado* pues el chico sigue volviendo por más. A veces le pide al pirata que le vende los ojos antes de follarle…Yuri al parecer no ha podido olvidar nuestra noche juntos y, como imaginaba, la disfrutó tanto como yo, buscando revivirla con otro….extrañamente esto me hace sentir muy bien.

Lo que me tomó por sorpresa fue que Saizou me nombrara su segundo al mando. Al parecer, a pesar de nuestra rivalidad, me ve ahora como el único otro Brave en el que puede confiar. Me confía sus planes y me consulta cada movimiento que piensa hacer, exigiendo mi presencia en cada una de las reuniones que tiene con Sanada-san…..es lo más cercano que voy a estar de liderar este grupo, es inclusive mejor, Saizou es el que asume la responsabilidad y yo soy quien le susurra al oído lo que debe hacer, casi como mi marioneta…..el poder que tengo sobre él ahora me hacer sentir muy bien…..si tan sólo supiera que fui yo quien desencadenó toda esta serie de eventos…pero nunca lo sabrá.

Disfrutaré mi nueva buena fortuna en silencio. No siento remordimientos. El corto tiempo que Yuri pasó buscando a su agresor para demostrarle a Saizou que no mentía, no dio frutos. En ningún momento me tachó de sospechoso, llegó a culpar a Seikai inclusive pero nunca a mí. Supongo que tengo una de esas caras que hacen que la gente confíe en mí a primera vista, no sé, hasta llegan a pensar que soy dulce olvidando que soy un ninja al igual que Ana, suerte la mía…Ana se equivoca, yo no soy ingenuo pero me viene bien que todos piensen que lo soy…..aunque engañe a todos, nunca traicionaría a Yukimura-sama, es como un padre para mí…..el futuro luce prometedor.

* * *

_Tengo mi computadora de regreso! XD Aproveché estos días para escribir este fic, el que ya tenía pensado hace un tiempo, usando mi pequeña laptop :) Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Tengo que ponerme al día en muchas cosas...jeje, va a ser divertido :)_


End file.
